It Ends Here
by dtseou
Summary: Sydney never got her memories washed and after the exchange that let's Sark get loose she takes leave from the CIA and spends three months in Lima. Untold events lead to her and Sark spending three uninterrupted months in Lima and there we have the start of our story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I happen to like the idea of Sark and Sydney. This takes place after Sydney has come back from her two years with the Covenant and her memories weren't washed. Sydney finds Sark after the exchange that let him get away and they spend three months together.

Although the rating is T right now, I will be posting M rated material in a new fic to keep the smut separate for those who aren't interested. I have written eight chapters but whether they will be upload depends on the response I receive. Hope you guys like it

**MOST IMPORTANT AN**: I don't have a beta and I don't care about grammar issues and spelling errors so sorry if that bothers you, but I guess all I can offer is that you ignore them and try and enjoy the story.

* * *

"You will leave her" Irina ordered her voice firm as she addressed Sark.

"If Sydney wants to quit the CIA and relocate with me I see no reason I shouldn't welcome her with open arms" Sark replied.

"You'll do it because lm telling you to" Irina growled. "Sydney is not yours to trifle with and frankly you were warned before getting involved with her that I would never tolerate your relationship with my daughter interfering with my plans".

"It always comes down to _your plans _doesn't it?" Sark shot back.

"Don't speak to me like you have a backbone when it comes to Sydney... You're a love sick puppy on her lap" Irina stood and approached Sark with nothing but all demanding confidence. "You'll end your relationship with my daughter and send her back to the CIA to locate Rambaldi artifacts, which you will retrieve once they have".

"I'll do no such thing!" Sark answered not in the least intimidated by Irina.

"Then I'll kill the both of you and we both know as much as I love my daughter, I'll heed for no one" Irina swiftly maneuvered towards Sark grabbing his right arm and twisting it behind his back causing him to slam face flat against the gun Sark had holstered in his waist, Irina held it against his head, "Are you willing to die for Sydney?"

"You're my employer not my mother Irina..." Sark replied struggling against the pain Irina was causing him by keeping his arm twisted.

"That's the thing about sleeping with the boss's daughter..." Irina smirked, "you become my bitch!"

"She doesn't want this life" Sark scream as Irina twisted his arm tighter.

"Sydney's The Chosen One" Irina could not believe how soft Sark let himself get, "she doesn't have a say in any of it".

"How can you do this to her?" Sark was breathing heavily as Irina released some of the strain on his arm.

"Because I'm not her coddling father who spoils her and I don't give a shit about the American dream. There's more to life than happiness" Irina walked away from Sark and resettled herself in her large leather chair.

"And what's that?" Sark stretches out the pain in his arm as he stared angrily at Irina.

"Power!" Irina smiled evilly "If I don't get confirmation that Sydney has returned to LA in 24 hours you'll hear about her death on the 10 o'clock news... Get out!"

* * *

"Where did you go?" Sydney walked straight into Sark's arms when he entered the hotel room.

"Just a few business matters " Sark found it difficult to enjoy Sydney's arms being wrapped around him. Her simple gesture usually sent tingles up his spine but Irina's threat completely tainted his thoughts.

"I missed waking up next to you" Sydney placed a quick peck on his lips and untangled herself from his embrace. "I spoke to my father and he assured me I could stay at his home in Madrid until your finished with your last bit of business. afterwhile we can go back to Galway". Walking to the closet, she put more of her belongings into her suitcase and noticed Sark was watching her with a far away look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked looking up from folding a shirt.

"Sydney..." Sark said softly trying to figure out how to tell her he couldn't do this anymore.

The way Sark said her name made the reason behind his expression clear causing Sydney to stop packing and walked over to where he stood. Taking his face between her hands she kissed him passionately to remind him how much she was sure of her decision to be with him. "Julian, I want to be with you..." she muttered against his lips. But he pulled away and moved to the other side of the room, Sydney felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"I told you before that I won't change for you..." Sark said with his back turned to Sydney. He could face her because his eyes were filled with tears and if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to leave.

"I'm not asking you to change" Sydney replied with hurt in her voice, "I just want you, that's it. I don't want to be an agent anymore, there's nothing left for me in LA... Julian we've shared three amazing months together. Please don't..."

"I'm a notorious cold blooded killer and I always will be" Sark put his hands in his suit pocket "My profession is what makes people respect me, it's important to me".

"What are you saying?" Sydney asked as her entire body felt cold sensing the oncoming wave of heartache.

"I'm saying you've underestimated my ability to always keep my priorities straight" Sark put an expression of complete indifference on his face, "you and I are similar in the sense that were both caught up in something neither of us care about, but we're not ruthless and on a power trip...I'm the enemy". The tears falling down Sydney's face threatened to break his resolve to remain indifferent so Sark grabbed his briefcase and placed the watch Sydney gifted to him as a birthday present on the bed next to her. "Go back home Agent Bristow, I look forward to seeing you in the field" he muttered and walked to the door. Just as he turned the knob to leave, Sydney's voice halted him.

"Did you meant it, when you said you loved me?" Sydney asked feeling his betrayal pierce her soul.

The answer to her question took no thought, but Sark knew the answer he had to give her. Looking Sydney in her tearful eyes he said the word that ensured he would spend the rest of his life unhappy, "No". Shutting the door behind him,Sark left the hotel as fast as his legs could move him. Getting into his waiting Audi, he drove to the Lima airstrip never letting the speed of his car drop below 70mph. Sark was hoping by some crazy act of fate he would get into an accident and the pain in his heart would subside, but he didn't and his heart bleed for the woman he left crying in the hotel suite he just celebrated the most amazing birthday of his life.

* * *

It took Sydney a few minutes after Sark left to compose herself. Once she was in a state to rationalize what just happened, she called the one person she knew would understand her need to purge her life of everything Rambaldi.

"Hello Sydney" Jack answered.

"Dad... Sark left" Sydney tried to keep her voice found shaking but her greatest vulnerability was her father and hearing his voice was humiliating. She chose to trust Sark and against her better judgment she let herself fall in love with him.

"Come home Sweetheart" Jack's voice was soft and compassionate.

"Can you call Kendall to pick me up in Lima?" Sydney asked making the decision to do something selfish for once.

"Sydney are sure that's what you want?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Will you have my back?" Sydney pressed her lips together to control her urge to start sobbing.

"That's a question you never have to ask" Jack assured.

"Then yes I'm sure" Sydney took a deep breath, "I love you dad".

"I love you Sydney" Jack responded before ending the call.

Taking a taxi to the private airstrip, Sydney saw the US Boeing 757 she put on a face of confidence and walked the steps into the aircraft.

"Miss Bristow , I see you've enjoyed your vacation" Kendall greeted her.

"Thank you for meeting me" Sydney smiled and took the seat across from him. "When I returned from being missing for two years you offered me a job leading my own black ops division".

"I recall" Kendall nodded.

"If the offer is still on the table I accept" Sydney watched the shock spread across Kendall's face.

"May I ask what sparked this sudden change of heart?"

"I'm tired of this Rambaldi shit" Sydney stated, "I find you every Rambaldi manuscript page, device and any other artifact related to his work and the only rules I will follow is that I turn every artifact over to you".

"Sydney you understand what you're saying right?" Kendall wanted to make sure she was aware that the U.S government was funding this and they wanting results.

"Means I will terminate anyone that stand in the way of me retrieving my objective without hesitation" Sydney answered, "Rules of Engadgment don't exist and I will take the fall for any criminal activity I get caught doing".

"Have you put together a team?" Kendall didn't know why Sydney was agreeing to work black ops but he wasn't going turn her away. Rambaldi followers threatened national security and if there was anyone who could bring the artifacts into US hiding it was Sydney Bristow.

"I'm it!" Sydney answered with poise.

"You plan on doing this on your own?" Kendall was worried now.

"My brother Peter will be my tech and my father will always have my back" Sydney took the file Kendall slid her, "I have a better chance of making everyone believe I've gone free agent if I keep my circle small".

"I'll give you the keys to the facility once you acquire the disk" Kendall watched Sydney study the file.

"You giving me a test?" Sydney looked at Kendall in irritation.

"Just making sure you know what you're doing... You can imagine how apprehensive I am hearing that your team consists of you, your father and your adopted 18 year old brother who no one knows exists" Kendall shrugged Sydney's offensive look off.

"Tell your pilot to drop me off in London, I'll get you the chip, make sure my tech has access to Langley archives" Sydney stood and walked to the other side of the plane to go over the files pertaining to the disk in question. Kendall would give her the missions and she would find a way to complete them having just her father and brother backing her up. At least Kendall's analyst were more rehearsed in things Rambaldi than those working for the CIA. That would work in Sydney's favor when it came to acquiring all the artifacts. Her brother was a genius and the fact that no one knew he existed made protecting him a great priority. That's whys Sydney needed keep the artifacts out of the hands of bad people. She forced herself to stay focused on the information regarding the chip so she wouldn't have to think about Sark. He was the last straw to her messed up life; Sydney wasn't going to play nice anymore. Happiness wasn't something she cared for because after all her tragedy it was obvious such a state wasn't achievable for her.

* * *

"Syd" Peter stood in surprise at seeing his sister walk into the bunker of Anne Island; their father's private island home.

"Hey Pete" Sydney smiled warmly, "what do you say we Bristow's put an end to Rambaldi?"

"It's about time" Peter agreed taking his seat and opening the file Sydney place on the table.

"The CIA planted cameras outside this Chalet in Chamonix, France" Sydney watched Peter put the information on the large screen, "The system designer is Tony Cummings who the CIA has tracked to Athens but she's not talking".

"She'll need a little motivation?" Peter asked with a huge grin.

"Precisely" Sydney stood and opened her father's safe behind a false wall and removed a large pouch.

"Those are dad's diamonds" Peter stated in warning.

"I'll put them back, I just need to bait her with them" Sydney left the bag on the table and walked to the medical wing of the bunker and took out two vials and two syringes.

"Sydney…." Peter looked at her sister a bit scared.

"I don't have time to play games Pete" Sydney answered the fear in her brother's eyes, "Cummings is going to tell me what I want to know or the numbness she gets from this syringe will turn into a deathly aneurysm with this syringe".

"That is some serious shit sis" Peter expected that kind of approach from their father, but not Sydney,

"I'm serious about destroying the hopes of Rambaldi followers" Sydney replied securing the vials and diamonds in a case. Pulling a book on the shelf running the length of the wall, the entire wall slid away revealing a room lined with guns and weapons. Choosing a pistol and mags to match, Sydney righted the wall and settled down next to Peter.

"Does dad know about this?" Peter questioned.

"The mission...no, but the hell I'm about to unleash… of course he does" Sydney looked at her 18 year old brother and saw his confusion regarding her sudden dark change in approach. "As long as Rambaldi's followers have hope that they'll achieve his endgame the world is never going to be safe for you Pete. Because people believe I'm The Chosen One, they'll always come after me and if they find out about you they won't hesitate to ransom you against me and dad".

"I get it" Peter replied, "It's just different to see you taking this so aggressively".

"I should be back in a few days" Sydney stood grabbing the case containing the diamonds and serum threats, "I'll check in every 2 hours".

"Be careful" Peter said as Sydney mounted her Victory Judge and left the bunker through the tunnel system.

* * *

"I have an appointment with Mr. Cummings" Sydney smiled to the heavy build man that stopped her from approaching Tony Cummings in the club.

"Name?" he asked harshly.

"Amanda Morgan" Sydney replied flirtatiously. Daniel Morgan was her father's alias when he dealt with things related to the private island he owned and Sydney knew that alias had weight when it came to dirty attention. Seeing Cummings motion her to come in, Sydney moved past the guard and sat down across from Cummings.

"Morgan?" Cummings looked skeptically at Sydney who was dressed like a spoiled rotten only child clad in designer everything.

"My father Daniel Morgan sent me" Sydney answered with a strong southern accent. "He's away dealing with a few discrepancies with his business partners".

"And you're here because?" Cummings rolled her neck a stank attitude surround every move she made.

"My father just acquired a mansion for me in Cairo and I heard you were the best when it comes to security systems" Sydney knew Cummings to be cocky to boot and appealing to her ego was how she planned to ring her in.

"What kind of system were you interested in?" Cummings smiled intrigued.

"Something off the radar… A lethal response system" Sydney replied without pause.

"That's not even legal" Cummings stiffened at Sydney's request.

"Let's just say I have a lot to protect" Sydney removed the pouch from her purse and slowly dumped the hundreds of 1 carat diamonds onto the table. The way Cummings eyes lit up was exactly what Sydney expected.

"We should talk somewhere private" Cummings suggested.

Collecting the diamonds, Sydney followed Cummings to the backroom of the club. Tucking the pouch back into her purse, Sydney removed the numbing syringe and stabbed it into Cummings shoulder.

"What the hell!" Cummings yelled.

"I just injected you with a full body numbing liquid" Sydney pushed Cummings onto the sofa and brought the second syringe out her purse, "When combined with this you'll die in 30 seconds… I want instructions to bypass the system you designed in Chamonix".

"It's impossible!" Cummings muttered barely able to move her mouth.

Holding the needle near Cummings chest Sydney gave Cummings on last chance, "I want the plans!"

Not able to speak anymore, Cummings nodded her head and Sydney stabbed her with the needle and injecting Cummings with the cure to the numbness. Sydney was never planning on giving Cummings an aneurysm, but Cummings was too scared to call her bluff so it all worked out.

"You're a real bitch" Cummings growls once the feeling comes back into her body.

"Yes well my father is really Daniel Morgan so I suggest you give me the damn plans before your name is discredited across the market" Sydney held the tablet out to Cummings and watched as she accessed her systems. Once the plans were download, Sydney shot Cummings with a tranq and left the club. After forwarding the plans to Peter so he could figure out how to get through the system, Sydney called her father to request a team for the mission.

"I'll meet you at Anne" Jack answered after Sydney explained the situation.

"I already sent Pete the plans from Cummings but I don't know what the Doleac agenda chip looks like or where it would be" Sydney replied.

"I'll get whatever intel the CIA has managed to find"

"Ok, Ill meet you at Anne" Sydney disconnected the call and packed up her things. Anne was the codename for her father's private island safehouse he created to keep her and Peter safe if ever they needed somewhere to retreat. They called it Anne because initially Jack bought the island to secure her safety thus, code naming it Sydney's middle name.

The island was an intricate thing, it wasn't even listed on maps. Jack bought air rights over the island prohibiting any aircraft from being in a 20 mile radius of Anne. Getting to the island was an entirely different kind of difficulty unless you traveled via the underground tunnel leading straight to the bunker which was easy if one knew with turns to take. If traveling above land, a 45 minute boat ride and an hour drive once the boat met land was required before reaching the Bristow mansion.

* * *

When Sydney arrive at Anne via the tunnels, her father and Peter were going over the op-tech for the mission.

"How did you get these from Cummings?" Jack asked his voice sounding scolding "Dixon sent a team and she escaped before they were able to get the information"

"Name dropped Daniel Morgan" Sydney replied, "Then I injected a full body anesthetic which I bluffed would cause an aneurysm if combined with another syringe of liquid".

"Wait you bluffed your way into getting these?" Peter's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Why? what did you find out?" Sydney took a seat and waited for Peter to put the plans on the screen.

"Well first off it's a good thing you run every morning because you're going to need to sprint a half mile before getting to the shoot where automatic sentry guns will be waiting to kill you, but if they don't you'll have make your way down electrified walls and finally motion triggered acid rain valley" Peter said the whole thing sarcastically not believing Sydney was seriously going to attempt this. "You'll also need someone to stay grounded so I can get a laser tap to get through to the system and override the lethal response system".

"Are you just going to keep rambling or did you use that brain of yours and figure out how to get me through each stage" Sydney answered smartly never one to take her brother's patronizing comments.

"I'm not the one trying to break into a cellar almost as secure as this island" Peter retorted.

"Can we focus here?" Jack requested sternly of his bickering children.

"You'll use these kevlar balls to trigger the guns to keep firing till they run out of ammo" Peter held the ball and then quickly launched it at Sydney who caught it without surprise giving him a dirty look in return. "After you'll need to get a reading how powerful the electric current before proceeding. Anything higher than 25 on the meter is too much voltage for your suit".

"And the acid bath?" Sydney was most worried about this stage.

"Well that one was easy" Peter smiled pulling out a can of construction sealant.

"Is that a joke?" Jack asked Peter in no mood for his son's teasing.

"No, Syd will spray the shower heads with this sealant and it will hold just long enough for her to get to the cellar and back" Peter assured seeing his father give him a deathly glare.

"Who are we going in with?" Sydney looked to her father.

"Agent Vaughn will be joining us in Chamonix at noon tomorrow" Jack answered ignoring the angry stare Sydney was giving him, "He's the only field agent I can count on to let his emotions get the best of him when it comes to you, thus I've ensured someone who knows when a mission is too dangerous to continue".

"And he agreed?" Sydney scowled.

"Once I informed Dixon that you got the plans and were attempting to acquire the chip, Agent Vaughn volunteered" Jack replied.

"What I would've given to see the look on his wife's face" Peter added knowing all about Sydney and Vaughn's history and the fact that he was now married.

"Shut up!" Sydney barked at Peter, "Dad you can't be serious..."

"Am I ever not serious?" Jack shot back "You wanted to go the black ops route, but just because you've avoided coming back to the CIA doesn't mean your personal problems with certain federal employees have disappeared". Leaving Sydney and Peter in the bunker, Jack retreated to the third floor of Anne manor.

* * *

"So you're free agent now?" Vaughn asked as he and Sydney moved towards the tunnel.

"Gives me the freedom to work by my own terms and I don't have to write debriefing reports" Sydney answered opening the latch to the doors leading to the half mile tunnel of the system. "Alpha We're at the tunnel" Sydney alerted Peter via comms.

"Uplink is good" Peter replied, "you have five minutes to get to that cellar and back".

"Copy that" Sydney looked to Vaughn, "five minutes before response teams will be alerted of our presence".

"You gonna tell me who your tech is?" Vaughn questioned running down the tunnel.

"No" Sydney answered as the descended the ladder towards stage one. "Alpha we've reached phase one releasing Kevlar decoys".

"Syd the reading on the meter is 50" Vaughn stated as they passed the gun stage and stood to enter the electric wall stage.

"Alpha the reading is 50" Sydney informed Peter.

"The suits can't handle that kind of voltage, you guys have to abort" Peter ordered.

"No can do" Sydney answered taking a rope from the bag and handing it to Vaughn, "just don't touch the sides and we'll be fine" she instructed pointing to the pipe running overhead for Vaughn to secure the line.

"That's over 500,000 volts" Vaughn stated.

"I'm going in there with or without you" Sydney threw the line into the tunnel and moved to go down.

"I'll go first" Vaughn moved in front of Sydney and made his way down the rope.

After the made it through the electric shock walls and sprayed the acid showers shut, Sydney and Vaughn ran into the cellar.

"You're looking for the Chateau Margaux 53" Peter informed Sydney.

"Chateau Margaux 53" Sydney mutter to Vaughn as they split up to find the bottle.

"I got it!" Vaughn held up the bottle and he and Sydney ran back down the way the entered.

Getting out of the tunnel undetected, Sydney took the bottle from Vaughn and handed it to her father.

"Isn't that going back to CIA?" Vaughn asked in confusion.

"After my tech gets a copy of the chip" Sydney replied putting her tactical bag on her back and moving to leave the woods.

"What are you up too?" Vaughn followed suit but was nearly jogging to keep up with Sydney's long strides.

"I'm not the bad guy" Sydney answered and threw her stuff in the back of the waiting jeep.

"You came back from being gone for two years only to disappear for three months. We had to hear from the agency that you quit and went free agent and now..." Vaughn shot back skeptical about Sydney's behavior.

"What does it matter?" Sydney spat, "You don't have to worry about me or what I'm doing… you're here because you volunteered".

"I'm here because I care about you!"

"Well don't, you have no right to care about me" Sydney was sitting in the front passenger seat as her father drove the jeep and Vaughn was in the back. Turning to look in square in the eyes, she muttered, "If ever you forget that again… look down at your ring finger". Ending the conversation, Sydney turned to right herself and spent the remainder of the driver glaring out the windshield.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Sydney once they dropped Vaughn off to the airport and they left for the airstrip where Jack's private jet was waiting.

"I'm fine" Sydney replied, "What was I too harsh?"

"No I think you were spot on, I just never expected you to address it so bluntly" Jack commented not knowing how to feel about his daughter's sudden change in character. It was clear his sweet and kind little girl wasn't up for taking shit from anyone any longer.

"I want this to be over with" Sydney stated, "If that means being more aggressive then that's what I'm going to be".

"I like it" Jack smiled agreeably at his daughter and continued driving towards the airstrip.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see what me retrieving a plasma charge has to do with Rambaldi" Sydney was just finishing up her training simulation when her phone rang with a call from Kendall.

"The CIA believes the Covenant were the ones who sabotaged the mission to retrieve the disk holding intel regarding the location plasma charge" Kendall answered. "Dixon's team isn't willingly to go the extra mile I know you will to make sure that bomb doesn't get into Covenant hands".

"Did they identify anyone?" Sydney asked suspecting Sark to be involved with Covenant now.

"Agent Vaughn says he saw Mr. Sark and an unknown woman" Kendall replied. "Have your tech log into the network and view the schematics for the bomb that The CIA aquired. The analyst believe the bomb is being held on a freight ship in Lisbon".

"Any ID on the woman?" Sydney felt her chest tighten at the thought of Sark having a partner. In her dealings with him he usually worked alone, hearing he was working with some woman woke feelings in Sydney that she could only associate as pure hatred towards Sark.

"No, but from CIA reports she didn't hesitate to shoot Agent Vaughn's partner" Kendall informed, "I know I shouldn't have to say this but I suggest you approach with caution".

"You're right you don't" Sydney ended the call and left the gym to find Peter.

"You finished that simulation in recorded time" Peter was sitting behind his computer station in the bunker when Sydney walked in.

"Just got a mission from Kendall" Sydney leaned over Peter's shoulder and pulled up the schematics Kendall informed her about. "I need something that will sniff this out, I'm wheels up for Lisbon in 45 minutes".

"A plasma charge?" Peter looked at Syndey like she lost her mind.

"Canadians!" Sydney stated and left the bunker.

* * *

Dressed in her tactical gear with bomb sniffer and gun in hand, Sydney walked cautiously towards the central access of the freight ship. The sniffer wasn't picking up anything, but just as Sydney was going to open the door bullets flew by her hitting the ship door. Throwing herself inside the door closest to her, Sydney looked out the port window and saw Sark peeking from behind on of the freights. Moving down the stairs towards the engine room, the bomb sniffer started to beep rapidly and Sydney located the bomb in the middle of the room.

"Alpha I need to know how to disarm the bomb" Sydney grabbed the bomb and moved to leave the ship.

"Is it armed?" Peter asked with worry.

"No, but I'm in a sticky situation that might call for me to do so" Sydney whispered into her comm seeing a fully masked small figured person walking towards her. Although Sydney was hidden behind the generator she was sure the unknown person knew she was there. Tucking the bomb in her tactical bag, Sydney moved to the other side of the generator and swiftly kicked the gun from the masked person's hand.

It seemed the person wasn't rehearsed in the art of ass kicking and Sydney easy knocked her opponent off balance causing them to lie panting on the metal stair bridge. Without waiting for the person to catch their breath, Sydney pulled the mask from her attackers face and nearly gasped in shock at seeing Lauren looking like a raccoon under the mask. "You're Covenant?!" Sydney asked harshly kicking Lauren in the head and knocking her out. She heard movement coming from the lower level and knew it would only be seconds before a sark showed up. Taking the duck tape from her bag, Sydney was furious and wanted to make it clear. She bound Lauren's hands to the metal banister and moved to hide. When Sark walked up the the stairs and began freeing Lauren, Sydney made her presence known by cocking the new mag she put into her gun into place. "Drop the gun and move away from from her!" Sydney ordered Sark. Seeing his hesitation she shot the metal flooring near his feet.

"Lovely to see you again agent Bristow" Sark muttered as he placed his gun down And moved away from Lauren.

"Shut up and sit your ass down!" Sydney pointed the gun at Sark's head. The whole time she was ordering Sark around, Peter was talking in her comm device explaining how to go about disarming the bomb if it were armed. Getting the information she needed to know, Sydney took the cuffs from her pocket and threw them to Sark, "cuff yourself to the rail" she told him as she pulled the phone from her pocket. Once he was secure she sat herself down across from him and Lauren and waited for Lauren to come back to.

"You look well" Sark spoke as the silence was eating him up inside. Sydney didn't even look at him after she to him to cuff himself, she just sat there glaring at Lauren.

Hearing Sark's voice woke up feelings of loathing rage in her so Sydney remained quiet in an effort to refrain from shoot Sark in the head.

"Oh the silent treatment, that's rich" Sark said sarcastically. Seeing Sydney wasn't going to speak to him, he began babbling to try and get her to break. "I heard you went free agent... I didn't believe it until I saw Agent Vaughn with a new partner yesterday. I'm curious how did you manage to beat us here and..."

"I've got the plasma charge but I think you'll find The identity of Mr. Sark's new partner far more interesting" Sydney saw Lauren stirring so she dialed her father's number to let him know what she discovered just in case something happened and she hadn't relayed the info yet.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

Taking the phone from her ear, Sydney snapped a photo of Lauren sitting bound to the railing and sent it off to her father.

"Don't bring Lauren in Sydney!" Jack ordered.

"I'll call you when I'm on the jet headed to Anne" Sydney spoke into the phone before disconnecting the call. Turning to a now conscious Lauren, Sydney was disgusted with Lauren's betrayal of her country.

"Is the senator aware of your extracurricular activities traitor?" Sydney spat. Lauren said nothing only stared back with an air of confidence that SYdney was set on demolishing. "I can't imagine what's going through your mind right now" Sydney pulled her bag from her back and removed the bomb. Placing it on the flooring separating her from Sark And Lauren she removed the top covering and exposed the wiring of the bomb.

"What are you doing?" Sark asked a bit frighten by the look of determination in Sydney's eyes.

"You must be scared shitless trying to grasp what's going to happen once word gets back to the CIA" Sydney ignored Sark and focused on Lauren. Seeing Lauren turn to Sark with what looked to Sydney as a looking of deep connection, Sydney realized that what Sark and LAuren had wasn't just business. Grabbing her gun. she pointed it at Lauren, "You're sleeping with him aren't you?" she asked.

"You're not going to shoot me, I'm unarmed..." Lauren retorted.

Pulling the trigger to her gun, Sydney shot Lauren in the arm precisely to just graze the skin "You don't know shit about me and what I will or won't do… answer the question I asked or you'll find that I'm very willing to empty this entire magazine into you".

"Sydney!" Sark shouted hearing Lauren wailing in pain, "You have the bomb must you do this?"

"I asked you a question Mrs. Vaughn" Sydney spat unaffected by Lauren's pain or Sark coming to her defense. She officially had nothing but hate coursing through her for both of them and the fact that she was no longer bound by CIA rules of engagement helped her push any guilt the old SYdney might have felt for doing this.

"Look at miss perfect thinking she can scare me into submission" Lauren cried in pain, "Fuck you!".

Moving closer to Lauren Sydney pushed her index finger into Lauren's bullet wound "No I believe I asked if you fucked him". Although Lauren was screaming in pain, Sydney only pushed her finger deeper into the wound.

"Sydney stop!" Sark demanded not in defense of Lauren, but because he knew Sydney's anger was because of what he did in Lima.

"Ahhhh!" Lauren yelled panting in pain when Sydney removed her finger.

"What do you think Vaughn is going to do when he finds out his wife is a mole and judging by the look you've just shared with Mr. Sark he'll also be informed that his wife was sleeping with the enemy" Sydney looked on as Lauren tried to sit herself up.

"Don't be a jealous bitch" Lauren muttered.

"Of you and Vaughn.. please we both know the minute I came back your marriage took a turn down a dead end" Sydney shot back pulling out her phone and activating the camera, "I'm going to start recording and you're going to admit to betraying your country".

"I'm not doing that!" Lauren replied.

"I've asked you a question which you refused to answer and now I'm giving you an order which you're refusing to obey" Sydney stated grabbing the bomb and arming it. When a two minute countdown started, Sydney placed the bomb on Lauren's lap and turned to leave the ship. She just got to the door when she heard exactly what she wanted to hear.

"For God's sakes I slept with him and I'll film that damn video just disarm the bomb" Lauren scream in hysterics.

The countdown was just at a minute and 30 seconds so Sydney decided to let it run down a bit more "Who runs the Covenant?" Sydney questioned holding the camera on Lauren.

"I don't know" Lauren admitted as her eyes pinned to the numbers on the bomb.

"Sydney disarm the bomb!" Sark demanded.

"Who runs the covenant?!" Sydney asked again seeing she still had 20 seconds before the countdown reached 30 seconds.

"I don't know! All I know is McKenas Cole is the man in front of the Covenant's head" Lauren yelled seeing the bomb hit 35 seconds.

"What's their end game?" Sydney took as step towards the door leading to exit the ship as a bluff.

"Christ! Sydney just shut off the damn bomb and I'll talk" Lauren pleaded frantically.

Sydney looked at the bomb trying to work off what Peter told her but "Alpha the charge is still armed, I've already disarm the secondary trigger but the timer is still ticking".

"You mean you don't know how to disarm it?" Lauren spat seeing Sydney struggling with the charge and the ticker read 10 seconds left.

"Lauren shut up" Sark growled knowing the best environment for Sydney to focus was a quiet one.

"Short it!" Peter replied to Sydney via comms, "Strip the red and black wires and connect them".

Remaining calm, Sydney did as her brother instructed.

"Sydney!?" Peter called through the comm device.

"The charge is secure" Sydney answered rising from her knees and covering the charge back up. Pulling out the key to Sark's cuffs from her pocket Sydney didn't have it in her to let him get caught by the response team she knew her father had coming. Kicking Lauren across the face to knock her out, Sydney put the key in Sark's cuffed hand, "Let's see how much you care about her Sark, response teams are on their way" Sydney challenged him before she left the ship. If Sark cared for Lauren he would take her with him, if he didn't he would leave her there to be picked up by local authorities. Sydney didn't wait to find out, she was black ops and local authorities would arrest her as well.

"What did dad say to do with Lauren?" Peter asked via comms as he monitored Sydney's mission in Lisbon from the safety of Anne Island's bunker.

"Kill her" Sydney answered as she mounted her motorcycle to head to the airstrip.

"Did you?"

"What do you think?" Sydney replied harshly.

"That's not your style anyway sis" Peter assured Sydney she did the right thing, "Plus it'll be interesting to see what happens now that news of Vaughn's wife being Covenant is out".

"I'm going to drop off the charge to Kendall and take a few days for myself" Sydney left her bike in the middle of the airstrip lot and got on her father's jet.

"Be safe sis" Peter replied in understanding.

* * *

Getting off her father's jet when it landed in Rio, Sydney felt nauseas to the core. She spent the entire flight throwing up and all she wanted was to get to the hotel she was staying at and rest. She didn't want to stay at her father's safe house in Rio because he would come looking for her and thats where he would go.

Checking into her hotel, Sydney dropped down on the bed and tried to calm the sickness flooding her entire body. It became unbearable for her so she grabbed her purse and walked to the drug store down the street from her hotel. Grabbing a few medicines, she went to the checkout counter.

"Not feeling too well Miss?" The woman clerk asked in spanish seeing all of Sydney's nausea syrups.

"Must be a bug" Sydney answered politely in spanish..

"Had your monthy yet? You might be pregnant" The woman replied after ringing up all Sydney's items.

"Excuse me?" Sydney asked a bit caught off guard.

"Just a thought" The clerk grabbed a pregnancy test from the shelf beside the register and tossed it in Sydney's bag, "It's on me" she said with a warm smile.

Sydney didn't know if she was pissed or scared as she re-entered her suite, but she grabbed the test and walked to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Sydney raised the test strip against the back of the box. What she saw made her entire body freeze, she was pregnant. A knock on the door made her drop the strip and grab her gun she place under her pillow. Walking cautiously to the door she saw someone dressed like a hotel clerk so she opened the door.

"Sydney Bristow?" The woman asked.

Kicking the woman in the stomach and shutting the door, Sydney jumped behind the bed landing painfully as she took cover. She checked into the hotel as Amanda Morgan not Sydney Bristow so the woman outside was obviously not there for hotel purposes. Sydney didn't have time to process anything as the clear sound of a shotgun blasting the door open alerted her to how serious her predicament was. When the shooter reloaded her gun, Sydney fired two shots into her knee caps. "The shotgun was a rookie mistake!" Sydney stood over her attacker with her gun aimed at her head "Who sent you?"

"I tell you that I'm dead!" The woman shouted through the pain in her legs.

"I shot you twice and I'm holding a gun to your head right now… you're pretty much dead" Sydney replied angrily, "Who sent you?"

"I dont know her name" The woman shouted, "She only said she works for the Covenant and that you had to be terminated".

Not believing a word the woman was saying, Sydney stepped on one of the legs she put a bullet through. The scream that came from the woman's mouth was loud and annoying, "I'm not going to ask again..."

"Lauren Reed" The woman shouted.

Taking her foot off the bullet wound, Sydney grabbed her belongings, the pregnancy test and left the hotel. It wasn't till she was sitting in the back of a taxi that she let herself analyse what just happened. First thing she knew was that Lauren was going to die for ordering a hit on her and the second thing she knew was she was pregnant and the only possible father was Sark. Taking out the test she retrieved from the bathroom sink, Sydney saw her eyes hadn't deceived her and she was in fact pregnant. She was going back to Anne Island ready to track down Lauren and do what her father told her she should have done in Lisbon.


End file.
